Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a mobile terminal technical field, and in particular to a control method and apparatus of a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, due to mobile terminals having much larger displays and more functions, the power consumption of mobile terminals has increased, causing the battery life of the mobile terminals to decrease, which is inconvenient for users.
In order to reduce the power consumption of the mobile terminal, a conventional control method for the mobile terminal is to turn off the display of the mobile terminal and enter a standby status after the mobile terminal has not performed any operations for a predetermined time.
Even though the conventional control method can control the mobile terminal to enter the standby status, but the condition is that the mobile terminal has not performed any operation in the predetermined time. Although the user has not used the mobile terminal within the predetermined time, the screen of the mobile terminal is still on, and power consumption is not minimized.